Hyuga Party
by FweeHugzFoarAll
Summary: This is a Naruto parody. It contains my friends, so strangers might not find it as funny as my friends do.


This parody contains my friends Tawan and Lillie. This is a personal parody, that only my friends and I can probably enjoy.

I do not own Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi or Kisame. The creator of Naruto does.

* * *

><p>It was Neji's house party tonight. The Hyuga's tend to throw really wicked parties, so Tawan and Lillie decided to sneak in. As they approached a window on the side of the residence, Tawan stopped and ripped of his usual attire of polos and shorts to reveal a sparkly red dress. He then began to apply lipstick.<p>

"I'M SO READY NOW." he shouted, fixing his hair.

Lillie sweat dropped, she then began to pry open the very sturdy window. They both climbed through to be engulfed in multicolored lights. Everyone has a glow stick raised high in the air, as dubstep boomed throughout the entire house. The Hyugas' really did throw the best parties. Tawan went skipping off like a schoolgirl who just got asked to the spring formal. Then he spotted Neji. Oh, how he loved Neji. Tawan thought to himself, _I'm not gay, but Neji is one sexy hunk of man candy. _Tawan slowly walked his way over to Neji and leaned against the wall just like Neji was.

"HEY YOU SEXY, BYAKUGAN-USER, YOU." squealed Tawan, as he hugged Neji.

Neji looked like he was about to hurl.

"Get off of me." growled Neji.

"You're even sexier when you get all mad like that." said Tawan, who then proceeded to meow at Neji.

Neji's face contorted, he was really angry now. His byakugan then activated, as a reaction to his anger. Neji thought to himself, _Why the hell did the rumor about us being able to see through clothing have to be true…_ Neji then turned green in the face, and threw up in the near-by trashcan.

"LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, EH BIG BOY?" purred Tawan.

"GOD NO." screamed Neji as he ran away.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME YOU LAVENDER EYED BEAUTY!" shouted Tawan as he ran after poor Neji.

When Lillie heard that, she took a breath from forcefully making out with a very scared Gaara.

"What is this… feeling…" asked Gaara once Lillie had pulled away.

"It's pleasure, my dear Gaara." replied Lillie with a smirk on her face.

"No… I'm pretty sure people call it repulsion…" stated Gaara, wide-eyed.

Lillie frowned and looked around for her other friend who was invited in the first place, and didn't have to sneak in. Her eye finally caught Jamie, chatting up a very smitten Kakashi. _Lucky little b- _thought Lillie, before having her thoughts cut off by Tawan knocking over everything in his attempt to catch Neji. Lillie then looked over to see Itachi and Kisame whispering.

"Hey Kisame.. That chick in the red dress, looks pretty good, eh?" questioned the Uchiha.

"Uh, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah?" replied Itachi.

"Something's FISHY about the gender of that person." said Kisame, giggling like a schoolboy who found a certain type of magazine under their father's bed.

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi, monotone.

"That's a dude, Itachi." said Kisame, before rolling on the floor laughing.

Itachi twitched, and proceeded to throw up in another conveniently placed trash can.

~After the Party~

"I feel so aloooonneee…" sobbed Tawan, walking down the street, holding his high heels in his hands. He hadn't caught Neji, and his feet were killing him.

"I feel your pain." said Lillie, remembering her shaking Gaara and yelling at him.

"Hey, where's Jamie?" asked Tawan, just now realizing his missing friend.

"I saw her leave with Kakashi." said Lillie.

"Isn't that illegal?" questioned Tawan.

"You're wearing a dress, and I tried to rape someone, I don't think either of us are in the place to question it." Lillie said, all seriousness.

"But you have to admit… I look pretty good in this dress, right?" said Tawan, striking the nice guy pose.

Lillie sweat dropped and they both continued on their way home, really hoping Kakashi didn't get put in prison.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it Lillie and Tawan.<p>

I know I did. :


End file.
